Maybes I Will Cleans You Up
by pdotzombie
Summary: Toki has had enough of Skwisgaar harassing him and lets his feral side loose. T/S slash, guro. Don't like, don't read!


"You knows what, Skwisgaar? Fuck you, you stupids jerk ass bastard!" Toki attempted in vain to defend himself for the umpteenth time against the Swede's degradations.

"Dat I may be, but at leasts I's ams beingk ables to plays mine inskrument, pfft..." Skwisgaar brushed of his band mate with the flick of a slender wrist. He continued to chuckle to himself, clearly amused by the reaction he was extracting from the younger guitarist.

Sweltering heat overcame Toki, his chest heaving deeply and erratically. His vision narrowed; all he could see was himself tearing the blonde apart. A familiar sensation ruptured within him, and the Norwegian let his aggression swim through his veins, coursing into each limb and clouding coherent thoughts.

"I said," he began to repeat himself through clenched teeth, balling up his fists, "Fuck. You."

Though not fully comprehending the enormity of the situation, Skwisgaar was at least keen enough to realize that Toki was not fooling around. However, this realization did not occur in due time for Skwisgaar to take evasive action on Toki's assault. Before he had the chance to realize what was happening, his rhythm guitarist was barreling forward, fist pulled back into a tight fist. The veins in the younger man's throbbed as his white knuckles made hard contact with the Swede's high cheek bone.

"Fucks you, you fucksing dick!" his voice cracked as he yelled at the blonde, now a crumpled man on the floor.

Eyes wide, Skwisgaar's hand found its way to his cheek, knowing full well a purple welt was surely forming there. Toki, however, did not relent at this. Instead he reeled back his foot and kicked the Swede in his gut, knocking the wind out of him. As he gasped for breathe, the Norwegian entangled his fingers into blond tresses and yanked Skwisgaar's head up. His pain was only to be increased with another punch in his face. A tingling numbness washed over the blond as he slowly counted how many times the younger man would grab his hair, administer a blow, and repeat. It ceased at six. Determined not to let Toki win, Skwisgaar spat a mouthful of blood on the floor, yet did not make eye contact or outwardly show visible sign of pain. He awkwardly rolled to his knees, intending to walk away from this with some amount of dignity left.

"Ha," Toki laughed hollowly, wrapping his bruised hand around the Swede's thin arm. "Yous can't gets away."

Toki jerked Skwisgaar close, and tightened his grip. Skwisgaar attempted to reel back, but was powerless under Toki's raw strength. The men were drawn so close to each other their noses made brief contact. The Swede felt a chill run up his spine under Toki's scrutinizing glare, almost able to feel the satisfaction the younger man felt knowing he had been the savage force behind the blood and bruising.

"Now yous going to do what I says," the cold words slipped out, and almost soulless icy blue eyes stared down.

Skwisgaar merely glared in defiance. He attempted but failed to hold back his spluttering and coughing, spraying some blood on the Norwegian's lips. Toki smirked and licked away the mess.

"You's tastes good," he muttered.

"Pfft, and what's ams yous goingks to say?" Skwisgaar choked out, ignoring the previous statement. "Dat you's ams de biggest dildos in de worlds? Fucks you, Toki."

Toki's hands deftly made their way to his zipper.

"Yes, you cans do's dat. But nots now. Now we's am doings what I says. And I says sucks it."

Skwisgaar's eyes trailed down to the younger man's obvious erection. He blinked rapidly with wide eyes and his mouth hung agape.

"Oh, fucks dat. I's not de lady here!"

"Oh, yes you is," the muscles in Toki's arms bulged as he forcibly pulled Skwisgaar's head forward and thrust his girth deep into the Swede's damaged mouth. Dark blue eyes begged silently for release as the blond writhed fruitlessly to escape, or at least catch his breath.

"I said suck," the rhythm guitarist's voice came void of sympathy or remorse for the pain he knew he was inflicting. He held Skwisgaar's head in place and thrust involuntarily. "Mmmm, dat's better."

"Nngh!" the blonde gagged and felt hot tears welling in his eyes.

Toki paused momentarily and glanced down. He gingerly placed a hand on the Swede's jawline.

"Maybe if yous makes Toki happy, Toki will cleans you's face up."

Skwisgaar could feel the blood slowly trickling through his nostril, over his lips, and running along the shaft protruding from his mouth. He attempted to glare at the younger man standing before him, but a considerable amount of pressure from his ever swelling eye prevented the desired effect.

"You's so cute like dat," Toki patronized cruelly.

"Gugh! Nngh!" Skwisgaar gagged again, struggling to push the engorged cock out of his mouth. Breathing through his nose was becoming increasingly difficult. He looked up desperately into Toki's icy, vacant eyes seeking some kind of mercy.

"Awww, ams Missus Skwisgaar nots happy?" Toki's fingertips dug further into Skwisgaar's scalp.

The Swede pushed back as far as possible against the Norwegian's grip and weakly hurled a fist into his chiseled abs.

"No hittings," the brunette reprimanded , pulling his erection from the lead guitarist's bloody mouth. "Dat's was nots nice."

The Swede involuntarily jerked his head upward, gasping frantically for breath.

"You... you fucker..." he choked out, ignoring Toki's chuckling at his plight.

"You's cute when you's mad," Toki announced before taking on a solemn tone. "But I's still wants nosebleed."

"Idiot..." the blonde scoffed. "You's gives to me de nosebleed. You's means de blowjob."

"Oh. Ja, okay," Toki accepted this correction. "Den I wants de blowjob."

"As if I would gives to you's de blowjob, pah!" Skwisgaar sneered and wrote off the demand with a slight shake of his head.

"You's plays nice, or I's am goings to beats de shits out of yous!" Toki glowered with a raised fist.

"We's been over dis, Toki, and you ams already tries dat. What's am dis over, Toki? Beezkuz I's ams de better guitarist's?!"

"Nei, dis ams beezkuz you's ams nots as great as you's t'inks you is!" Toki sneered at the blond past the bridge of his nose, pulling the head back down to the tip of his member. "Suck," he repeated.

"You's right," Skwisgaar said, feebly puffing out his chest. "I's even better den I t'ink I ams."

"Yeah, you's better ats beings de lady," Toki replied quickly.

With a rough and strained motion, he repositioned himself to better accommodate the Norwegian cock throbbing mere inches from his face. Skwisgaar was not stupid enough to assume he had more than two choices at hand. Toki could easily over power him. It was either suck his dick, or be beaten into a bleeding mass of torn flesh and teeth. Having been experienced in both fields, he chose the less physically painful of the two options. One hand propped him up on the stone floor while the other gripped Toki's base. The Swede parted his full lips and slowly slipped his tongue down the shaft.

"Oh, dat's nice..." Toki's head lolled back and his eyelids hooded. Skwisgaar felt the younger man shudder and hiccuped slightly upon feeling his raging cock quiver in his mouth.

"As if de ladies am suckingks you's dick..." the blond spat contemptuously, though it was muffled slightly.

"What was dat, mudderfucker?" Toki's calloused fingers gripped tightly to the blond locks and yanked him back without any finesse.

Skwisgaar's mouth released with a slick popping noise. He glanced down and cringed at the horrific, bloody mess that was Toki's member. Pre-cum and saliva mixed with fresh, red blood pooled on his head and slowly trickled carelessly down his shaft. Thin fingers shook as the made their way to puffy, bleeding lips to verify the source. Now that the connection had been made in his mind, the metallic flavor of blood swam in his mouth, making him want to throw up. Before his stomach could churn enough to perform, the backside of Toki's hand struck his face, knocking his off balance and blurring his vision once more. Rather than letting the blond collect himself, Toki gripped his shirt and hoisted him back to his knees.

"Now, you's don't stops 'til you's chokes on mine stuff," the Norwegian snarled through bared teeth.

The Swede's eyebrows knit together furiously as Toki's full length was forcibly shoved deeply and harshly into the back of his throat. The slick pre-cum tickled and caused him to gag considerably. He held the cock as deep as he could, blinking back fresh tears forming. Through the distorted, watery vision he saw a smug smirk flicker across the brunet's face.

"You's really goods at dis," he patronized. "Maybes I will cleans you up laters."

Despite his certainly broken nose and swollen black eye, Skwisgaar flashed him a livid glare.

"Or," Toki's smile faltered, "I coulds just leaves you here."

Skwisgaar broke eye contact and gripped the younger man's thick thighs for support. He pressed his face down until his nose brushed against the patch of scratchy hair just above the base of Toki's shaft. The shattered airways in his now crooked nose made breathing next to impossible, yet he pressed on. He gagged roughly as he tilted his head, enveloping the whole shaft with his mouth. Blood dripped down the side of his mouth as he coughed abruptly on the fresh stream of mucus and blood dripping from his nose down his throat. His face flushed from the combination of blood loss and lack of oxygen. Toki narrowed his eyes and pulled himself out of Skwisgaar's mouth.

"You's choking," he whispered, leaning over.

Skwisgaar said nothing, but instead gave the rhythm guitarist a look of purest malice. He attempted to take advantage of this brief moment in which the brunet was not towering over him to pull himself off the ground, but in the initial push his head swam and his vision left him temporarily. Rather than successfully standing up, he sat propped on his knees and swayed awkwardly. Toki, on the other hand, easily and swiftly arose once more.

"You's can't stops now," he stated plainly.

Skwisgaar, knowing he wasn't going to get out of this with all of his limbs in tact if he didn't comply, set out with new fervor. He was going to give this to Toki rather than allowing Toki to take it from him. He smoothly wrapped his fingers around the younger man's girth and began to stroke and twist, eliciting a small groan.

"Nngh, dat feels so good..." the Norwegian crooned, but then yanked on the long blond hair once more, "...buts I tolds to you, I wants de blowjob. Nots handyworks."

As he was shoved downward, Skwisgaar made one final tug on the cock and took as deep a breath as his strained lungs would allow in preparation for delving back into his task at hand.

"You's know, if you's stops fightsing, I's won'ts beats you so hard next time," Toki jerkily thrust in and out of the torn flesh that was Skwisgaar's mouth. "You's goings to bes a good lady for me."

Skwisgaar pretended not to hear his assailant's words and began to swirl his tongue along a bulging vein on Toki's engorged shaft.

"Oh, wowie... dat's so good..."

Smirking inwardly, the blond bobbed his head rhythmically. He pressed hard against one of the Norwegian's thighs with one hand and used the other to cusp his balls.

"Nngh..." his eyes fluttered shut.

The copper-like flavor in his mouth concerned and flustered the Swede, but he tried to ignore it. The Norwegian clearly did not sense anything wrong; his breathing grew heavier by the moment. Skwisgaar began pumping furiously, his arm shaking all the while. His mouth sat lazily on the brunet's head, alternating between swirling his tongue around and over his slit and gulping for shallow gasps of air. He desired nothing greater for this torture to be over, and yet he was determined to perform better than any previous lover Toki may have had. Incoherent emotions danced through the depths of his head, confused as to whether he merely wanted to prove to Toki that he was truly the best at everything, or if some sick part of him secretly enjoyed pleasing and pleasuring this violent and aggressive side of the young Norwegian.

"Eugh...y-you's reallies good at dis..." Toki flipped his hair involuntarily with a jerk of his head and thrust haphazardly.

A renewed sense of self importance rushed to the Swede's very core and he began to hum lightly as he once more swallowed Toki's cock. The Norwegian's eye opened abruptly and his grip in the Swede's hair tightened to the point where Skwisgaar hissed sharply in pain.

"Ja... ja, I's won't beats you so hard next time."

Skwisgaar glanced up at the glazed over expression on the brunet's face and casually began to slink a hand up his inner thigh until he found and began teasing and kneading the entrance.

"Mmmm..." he visibly shivered in response.

Skwisgaar did not relent with his mouth, and kept his right hand up to speed with the best of his ability in his disoriented state.

"Dis... dis is de best..."

"So's you's goingks to cum in mine mout', lille Toki?" Skwisgaar smirked, beginning to feel empowered by Toki's obviously growing need.

"I's not tellings," the brunet grinned down at him. "Keep dis up."

Skwisgaar readily went back to work, almost neglecting to realize this is not entirely consensual sex after being beaten. Regardless of the circumstance, a genuine moan escaped the the Swede as Toki slid in and out of his scabbing lips. He pressed on, savoring the feeling of the erection in his mouth pulsating and pushing against the depths of his battered mouth.

"Ooohhhh..." Toki grunted, and with one final push shot his hot jet of semen hard and fast into Skwisgaar's throat.

With hardly enough time to have prepared himself, the blond's eyes widened as he spluttered on the fluids swimming around his mouth. Toki held the Swede's head firmly in place despite quaking under the force of his orgasm.

"M-makes sure you's swallows it. Alls of it," Toki instructed, frantically.

Skwisgaar's features contorted into an expression of mild concern and he awkwardly swallowed the concoction of mucus, saliva, blood and semen. His stomach lurched slightly, but he struggled through it and maintained a straight face.

"You's really hot when you takes it like dat," Toki remarked softly, chuckling to himself as he retracted himself from the abused mouth.

Skwisgaar suppressed a cough and dabbed at the forming tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Pfft, now who goes to cries-babies house?" Toki grinned, pulling his pants back up to his waist.

"Oh fucks you, Toki," Skwisgaar coughed at the salty, metallic sensation tingling on his tongue and shuffling slightly back.

"Oh, you's can still do's dat later," he winked at Skwisgaar's ruined body on the floor.

The Swede glared up, the reality of the situation (as well as the pain) began to sink in at full force. He raised a trembling hand to trace the form of his swollen cheek.

"You's goingks to helps me clean up or what?" he demanded haughtily.

Toki briefly stroked his fu manchu, pretending to think.

"Hm...nope," he planted one final kick in Skwisgaar's ribcage before leaving him to stew in his own bloody, bruised mess on the floor.


End file.
